The Birthday Gift
by PurpleIceSkater19
Summary: Harry's birthday is approaching and two certain people want to make it a very special one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is loved, but please, no hate. Okay?... Hopefully you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline.**

* * *

The man stared down below at the Earth from high up above. He was watching his son and grandson play quidditch together, wishing he was down there with them. Another man with long ebony locks came and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"James, it wasn't your fault." the said man turned and looked at his colleague.

"I know Padfoot, but I just wish-"

"Stop wishing. Don't pity yourself. I sat there for thirteen years watching my godson, your offspring, grow up. But I couldn't do anything about it. Yet here you are, and you could of sent him letters or encouragement. Dumbledore did. You could've but you didn't." With that Padfoot walked away leaving James to himself.

The latter looked down at the world from his place in heaven and just sighed. His best mate was right. He could've talked to his son, but Padfoot did instead. When Lupin became the DADA professor, he talked to Harry. James had been a wimp and not realized it until all of his friends pointed it out for him.

A delicate arm wrapped around his torso and a head full of bright ginger hair leaned on his shoulder.

"Did Padfoot have his monthly rant yet?" she asked, her voice like sweet honey.

"Of course he did… can you expect him not to?" James asked his wife, Lily.

She was wearing the clothes that she had been wearing that one fateful Halloween night many, many years ago, and Lily still looked beautiful in them. Even though James and all of his friends were up in Heaven, James noticed that Lily sometimes seemed a bit lonely. He would see her stare down at London and sigh. He knew she missed their only child. "This is our fate." he would tell her and Lily would just look at him wistfully.

"Padfoot was talking to me, and I've decided, we need to contact Harry. The last time we did was 19 years ago. Right before he battled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We should do it again. Ask about his family, his job, his wife! I don't understand how we have not done it before but I think we need to know. And it would be perfect to do it tomorrow." James suggested to his partner.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, but then realization dawned on her.

"His birthday," she whispered. James nodded trying to notice her beautiful almond shaped green eyes tearing up.

He pulled her closer, and wiped her eyes for her. "Yeah," matching her tone. "So what do you think? Isn't it a grand idea? Lils?" he asks, awaiting her answer.

"I'm not sure yet, James." And with that, she walks away.

* * *

Albus soared up high and swooped down so low, Harry thought he might hit the ground. But the child didn't. Harry himself knew how Albus was feeling. The wind in your hair, feeling like you could touch the sky, overall, you just felt almighty.

"Boys! Supper!"

Harry beckoned his young son down and once the boy was ground level again, followed him into the kitchen. Albus's red-headed mother was setting the table, with help, of course. Her trusty wand was directing plates and cups with she did the silverware.

Harry and Albus went and washed up, as Harry's wife hated when they came in smelling, and looking, like pigs that had just rolled around in the mud.

"Mmm.. Ginny dear, this smells delicious. What are we eating for supper?" Harry asked re-entering the kitchen. Ginny finished filling a bowl and put it down in front of their only daughter.

"Surprise Soup."

Harry internally groaned. He loved his wife, he did, but he did NOT love surprise soup days. Ginny made up the most interesting soups and sometimes they were not that delicious. Ginny left the kitchen and called up to the second level, "Boys!" Which was quickly followed by the sounds of three sets of footsteps pounding down the stairs.

The first boy to enter the kitchen had black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was thirteen years old and the name was James. He was the eldest of the Potter children.

The next boy had dark brown hair with a hint of red, and bright emerald green eyes. He looked to be eleven, and Albus was his name.

Last but not least was a boy with bright purple hair and deep brown eyes, currently. He was 16 and his name was Theodore, Teddy for short. He was not a Potter child, but he was Harry's godson who practically lived with the Potters. Harry and Ginny's youngest offspring was their daughter who had flaming red hair like her mother and brown eyes, again like her mother. Her name was Lily.

Once all the children were sitting down at the table, Ginny and Harry took a seat and Harry started saying Grace.

"So Dad," began James as they tucked into their food, "Your birthday is tomorrow. What are you hoping for?" Harry grinned and thought about it for a second.

"A day full of friends and family. We are going to the Burrow tomorrow, right Gin?" Harry looked to his wife for clarification. She nodded and covered her mouth with her napkin. When she finished swallowing she answered, "Yeah. Mum is cooking a feast tomorrow. Plus, we go for everyone's birthday, do we not?" Harry nodded. His wife was right, and when she wasn't well, she was still right.

"What else do you want Harry?" asked Teddy.

"Nothing. I am content with my life how it is. Three kids, a wife, stable job. I am grateful for it all… oh, and I kind of like the annoying god-child I was given," Harry smirked at Teddy's playful scowl. "I am just kidding you know that right?"

Teddy nodded but the scowl never left his face. Harry chuckled, "You kids. Always holding grudges."

It was Ginny's turn to laugh. "I once knew a boy who held grudges. He had beautifully green eyes. Like a fresh pickled toad."

Harry growled jokingly. "Really? Who was it?" The kids nodded eagerly, waiting for the mother to answer the question.

Ginny laughed and responded, "The Boy Who Lived. A part of the famous Golden Trio, also known as… Harry James Potter!" The kids laughed and so did Harry. They didn't get very many family nights like this due to him being the Head Auror. Ron worked with him as well, as his second-in-command.

The family continued to eat and laugh their way through the early evening. Eventually as the sun set, and the birds flew back to their nests. As the homeless found shelter and the cold blanketed the people, the Potters went to bed peacefully, not realizing that up above they were raising a huge commotion.

* * *

"James, you can't do that!" Sirius, or commonly known as Padfoot, yelled at his best friend since the meer age of 11. "Dumbledore even said that-"

"Dumbledore said what?" A calm voice from the back of the room asked. The crowd formed a path and an old man with a long white beard appeared. As he got closer you could see a bright twinkle in his periwinkle eyes, hidden behind half-moon glasses. The man was in fact, the mentioned Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore.

"Sirius, I am sure that whatever is about to leave your mouth is an edited version of what I told you. James, I told Sirius that in order to communicate with Harry, everyone will have to pitch in and that might be difficult for some people." Sirius shot his previous mentor a look and frowned at James.

"This isn't a good idea James. I promise I am not just saying it to say it. I think that Harry would be upset you didn't talk to him earlier."

"Now Sirius, you shouldn't be saying that, I thought you loved the feeling of being daring. Have you changed in your 21 years in Heaven? Have you?"

"Now boys," Lily stepped in before anything got too serious. This boys could beat each other up and then the next day be best friends again. It was like a middle school girl's relationship. "James, why don't you and I go and cool down, and Sirius will stay and talk to Dumbledore. Maybe I can get Moony to come to our room. Does that sound good?" James nodded and sulked to their room.

Sirius stayed with Dumbledore and immediately started complaining.

"Dumbledore, is it really that good of an idea? Harry could be upset, and how would he explain to the kids why they had never met their grandfather before and all of a sudden they do? Plus, he is running low on time. He has exactly ten hours before Harry will wake up and be 37. In my opinion that is barely any time at all to do anything fast." Dumbledore took his former student's hand and led him to a back room where he could rant out his feelings.

Once in the said room, Sirius let it all out. "James and Lily deserve the chance to talk to their son, I just am worried that he won't appreciate it and will feel forgotten, ya know? And I know that I might be foolish to think such a thing of the Boy Who Lived, but James and Lily trusted me with him and ahh, I cannot think. All my emotions are jumbled together trying to sort themselves into chaotic messes. Do you understand?" Sirius looked up at Dumbledore, who remained poker face.

"I think that if James and Lily want to contact their son, they should do so. But I understand that you feel Harry might have felt neglected over the years and be upset. But also have you considered the fact that Harry might not know that you can contact the living whilst you are not? The last time his parents talked to him it was using the Resurrection Stone. It would be quite the surprise to get a "call" from your parents on your 37th birthday, would it not?"

Sirius nodded and put his head in his hands. "Thank you Dumbledore for explaining that to me, but now I feel like such a bloody idiot for saying those things to James. The poor bloke is my best friend. Both in real and after-life. I have to go apologize."

"Go do that Padfoot," said Dumbledore calling Sirius by his nickname. Padfoot grinned and ran out of the room in search of James.

They found James with Lily whispering back and forth to each other. Sirius awkwardly cleared his throat. The couple looked up and Lily stood, brushing off her jeans. "Dumbledore, I had a question for you, hopefully you could answer it privately?" Dumbledore smiled noticing the young one's smart actions and gestured with his hand for her to lead him out of the room.

Once alone, the two men looked at each other and both started talking.

"Prongs it was wrong of me-"

"I am so sorry Padfoot, re-"

They grinned at each other. This was not a rare occurrence, it happened once a week at the least. A mutual understanding passed through them and they hugged, manly of course.

Lily and Dumbledore smiled, peeking through the small opening of the doorway. They started walking away, but froze at the sound of Sirius's voice.

"I think you should do it mate."

 **So yeah. Sorry it is so short, but just needed to start the story off. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Leave a review, they make me happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, you guys probably hate these… but I am having HUGE writers block. I need some inspiration and I have a few questions for all of you. Plus, I think as a writer it is important to interact with your readers and get their opinions. They are after all, the ones reading the story.**

 **So first off, would you guys like a peek at Harry's dreams and nights with Ginny? I have some ideas but if you aren't interested then I won't bother.**

 **Next, would anyone like any certain characters in the story? Obviously the main ones will be included, but if you have any other suggestions, then please review telling me who!**

 **Lastly, for all you Percy Jackson fans, I am planning on writing a story for that fandom. Here is the idea, tell me if you like it or not;**

 _Slowly But Surely Falling Apart -_

 _Percy and Annabeth have lived a perfect life, despite the monsters and all of that stuff, but their friends are worried for them and their marriage. Percy may be cheating, Annabeth is hiding a secret, and they are constantly fighting. Will the gang be able to piece back Percabeth, or is it all a waste?_

 **So… yeah! Leave a review that explains all of your thoughts and answers to this Author's note.**

~ Just a Line Breaker ~

 **Lastly, I want to shout-out to SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover . Thank you soooo much for reviewing. It totally made my day! ;)**

 **Love you all, PurpleIceSkater19**


End file.
